fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR49
The Light Of The Future! Restored Happiness! (未来の光！復元された幸せ！''Mirai no hikari! Fukugen sa reta shiawase!) is the forty-ninth and final episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 98th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the end of the final battle. Plot Dreaming Rose and Laverna face off against each other for the last time. Dreaming Rose tries to convince Laverna that although everyone has selfish times, they can be selfless too, but Laverna doesn't seem to listen. Who will prevail, love or hatred? Synopsis Laverna summons multiple orbs made from darkness, and shoots them towards Dreaming Rose, but a shield forms around Dreaming Rose, preventing the orbs from hitting her. Laverna asks why Dreaming Rose is so strong now, and Dreaming Rose says that everyone is constantly giving her love, and that love transforms into her power, since love is in her circle of power. A furious Laverna begins to throw punches, but Dreaming Rose skillfully dodged each of her attacks. Laverna is even more furious, and the two begin to throw punches and kicks. Dreaming Rose spins her staff to create fireworks, and Sunflower Sunburst suddenly started laughing. She kept laughing while saying that Hanae always had a knack for dramatic entrances (flashback to the summer festival, when Hanae made a dramatic entrance). Lily Moonbeam laughed and said that Hanae had obviously kept her original personality when she transformed into Dreaming Rose, but Daisy Ocean explained that now was not the time to laugh, since the world's fate was on the line. Dreaming Rose raised her staff, and said that with her love, she can purify Laverna's heart of hatred. Laverna refused, and said that her hatred was so strong that nobody could get rid of it, much less purify it. Dreaming Rose smiled, and said to never be ambitious. Laverna grew confused, but Dreaming Rose then shouted for love to come to her. Pink sparkles appeared and they started gathering at Dreaming Rose's staff. Laverna asked what Dreaming Rose was doing, but Dreaming Rose shouted that Laverna's heart will overflow with love once again. She then performed a new attack, called "Heartful Miracle", which is shot straight towards Laverna. After the attack, Dreaming Rose asks how Laverna feels, and Laverna replies that she feels different. She looks at the Earth, and realises that the Earth isn't a bad place after all. Laverna then smiles, and says that this is what love is. Dreaming Rose nodded, and said that Laverna was finally free from herself. Laverna thanked the Pretty Cures for saving her, and she then used her powers to create two orbs, except that they were both made from light. Laverna announced that she was wrong to kill Hajar and Marudeva, and said that they both deserved another chance at life, to hopefully set things right like the Cures did. She sent the two orbs flying towards Earth, and Iris Jewel smiled, but wiped away a tear. Lily Moonbeam claimed that no matter where Hajar and Marudeva are now, Minako would definitely see them again, because they are all under the same sky. Laverna apologised for not seeing the truth, and Dreaming Rose said that Laverna also deserved to have a second chance at life, and Laverna said that she would like that. Dreaming Rose used her staff to cover Laverna with a golden light, and Laverna disappeared, but not before smiling and saying "thank you, Pretty Cure". Later on, the Cures (in their civilian forms) were walking together, where they saw a strange girl with black hair and purple eyes. The girl smiled at them, and the Cures realised that this girl was Laverna's reincarnation. The girl's parents called for her, and the girl ran off to meet them. Just then, Erika, with Tsubomi, Itsuki and Yuri, shouted for the Cures' attention, and asked if they were hungry. The Cures said they were, and ran off to meet their twins, but Hanae stayed behind. She looked up at a blooming sakura tree, and said that everyone has their very own story. She then turns to the audience and asks "What's yours?". After the ending, a new and mysterious Cure enters the screen, and talks with the audience. She says that her name was Cure Cheer, and said that she was really excited to start her adventures with her friends. She asks if anyone would watch her adventure, and tells the audience that if they would like to watch her adventure, Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn would air at 8:00 on Sunday. She tells everyone to not miss it, and said that she'll do her best to bring everyone an amazing adventure! Major Events * Heartful Miracle is used by Dreaming Rose for the first time. * Laverna is defeated for good. * Laverna is reborn and resumes a normal life. * This episode marks the end of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and marks Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn to take its initial timeslot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Laverna Supporting Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom Trivia * A little message is seen after this episode where Cure Cheer is introduced. * One last Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn preview is seen at the end of this episode. Gallery Anime-girl-with-black-hair-and-purple-eyes-8-600x337.jpg|Laverna new life orry-lee-sakula-miku-1920x1080.jpg|Hanae talking to the viewers B4746604.jpg|Cure Cheer's message at the end of the episode Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures